Known connector assemblies for releasably coupling a flexible hose or tube to a bore formed in an external surface of a housing typically comprise elongate male inserts which utilize a plurality of axially-spaced circumferential grooves of different nominal diameter between which is deployed a suitable radially-expandable locking element, such as a garter spring, during insertion of the connector assembly into the housing bore. As a result, these known connector assemblies require a relatively great amount of axial travel or coupling stroke in order to fully insert and lock the connector assembly into the housing bore. These relatively great coupling strokes in turn precipitate the need for greater accuracy in aligning the connector with the housing bore prior to its insertion, and greater care must also be exercised by the installer in order to ensure proper deployment of the garter spring between its several grooves. Unfortunately, any increased frictional resistance encountered by the installer during insertion of prior art connector assemblies may convey a false impression of a completed connection, even though the connector assembly is not fully installed within the housing bore.